Summer's End
by dunbarisms
Summary: April Young had a plan. Finish High School, be miss mystic falls, get money, move out of Mystic Falls. And specially get away from the mess that was the supernatural world. But at every corner she makes, it seems she cannot escape the reality around her. Specially with golden quarterbacks and hot italian guys around. Picks up after ason 5 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer's End.**

**A/N:** The Vampire Diaries and The Originals' characters do not belong to me. They belong to LJ Smith and The producers and writers of respective shows. Any OCs presented here are my own creation.

This is a story I had on my mind for a while now. It centers again around April Young. Recurring characters will be Matt Donovan, Enzo, Rebekah Mikaelson, the rest of the NOLA gang and maybe Elena later on. Let me know what you think on the reviews.

**Chapter 1: Strangers in the Night.**

April Young wanted so hard to be normal. Since she came back to Mystic Falls over a year ago, she wanted to fit in. She had a plan, after her father's funeral, she would attend school, say she was fine, get into Miss Mystic Pageant and pretend her life wasn't crazy, that she wasn't mad. It was just her plan didn't involved vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and anything else going on in the town. She contemplated the idea of leaving, but she was property of the town per say.

Since she was still in High School, her father had an arrangement that some of the money he raised with his work in the Church would be destined to her once she was done with her studies. Ergo, she lived in an empty home with money her lost aunt sends her until she was old enough to get out of the town for her own. And so, she was stuck.

Her only comfort was her work as Miss Mystic, which was going in decline as the new pageant date was coming over, but still, it worked to keep her mind busy. And she tried to avoid everyone in the Elena Gilbert gang as far as possible. It wasn't as if she _hated _Elena. It was the fact she nearly killed her during last year's Prom. And never really got an apology, it was the fact everyone lied to her and compelled her like she was a puppet. And it was the fact Rebekah was out of town and she literally had no friends close.

Sure, she was friends with Jeremy from time to time, but he spends too much with his girlfriend and not that much in school. And there was Matt. From that entire little group they had, Matt was the one she hanged more with. Mostly because the Grill had been the place where the events she hosted took place, and he was just that nice. The golden quarterback, even if he was out of school, girls of her generation talked about him like he was still the golden boy to date.

"Staring at a burned building. I thought that was my job." A voice behind the girl came, pulling her out of her day dream and made her drop the cup of coffee she had bought in a nearby coffee shop. "Careful, puppet."

April raised her eyes from the ground, the coffee having spilled over her shoes and leaving smell over her leggings. The guy was dark. And she meant it on every way a guy could be dark. He was tall; everyone was taller than her but that wasn't the point; raven hair and dark eyes as well, if she was with her so called friends from school, she bet they would say that they could cut cheese with that jaw structure. April would only have to agree.

He dressed casual, but there was something old about him. "I'm not a puppet." Was the only response she could say as she realized she had been staring and he had a dumb grin plat over his features.

"Sure you are not." The stranger called back with a small laugh going through his lips and she did what she could to avoid laughing as well at her response. She was being stupid. "Why standing here staring at the burned Church_, puppet_?"

April ignored the comment, hands now on her jacket; she was cold and only human after all. "My dad used to work there. Last year…he found something and committed genocide, 12 people died, including him. He was the Pastor of the Church." They were rebuilding the place, of course. Mystic Falls was small, and they needed a local church after all. It didn't change the fact that April knew the truth.

"Ah. So I heard about it. Last year was a pesky year for sacrifices, wasn't it?" Her eyebrows shot up and she hid her face behind the curtain of her raven hair as she looked down. Maybe that way he would go away. "Come on, pet, everyone knows the deal with this town is."

And so she turned around to reply, maybe to even tell him to leave her alone. She didn't want to part of that life. But he was gone.

"Uh. Not this again." Had she just had a talk with a vampire? She whispered to herself, and looked around, before focusing her attention to a bench in front of the park right down the church. She saw another hold of coffee with a sticker note attached to it. April grabbed it, frowning as she read the perfectly cursive letter.

_Sorry for your coffee, pet._

_Enzo_

Enzo. She repeated the name on her mind before sighing, noticing a truck passing by. She had no time to think before a smile appeared on her lips. Matt Donovan arriving as her white knight in shining armor, well not shinning armor, and currently he was not in a white horse, but she could care less.

"Hey April." She approached the driver's window as Matt perfect white teethed smile was on his lips. She was sure that every time he smile a bird sang and people fell in love, that great his smile was. "What are you doing?"

"I…" She looked around for a moment before raising the freshly bought coffee from the so called Enzo. "I was buying some coffee." Thank god she had saved the sticky note on her pocket.

"Do you want a ride? I was heading home and I can give you a lift." Every opportunity to get a ride with Matt Donovan was a good one. And so she just nodded as she walked to the other side of the truck, jumping into the passenger's seat.


	2. Six Feet Under

A/N: So a little author's note on this to settle down the timeline. So this is probably going to be settled down at mid season 5 and around the same timeline in The Originals without much of the traveler business yet, alright? Things that did happened: Silas drinking from Katherine, Katherine taking hold of Elena's body, Damon and Enzo's buddy business and that's it.

So this is a small chapter but I promise this will all lead to is a story centered on April who as far as we know it's just a human trying to live in Mystic Falls. Excuse the English, since it's still my second language.

**Chapter Two: Six Feet Under**

She officially hated dresses. She was dreadful to use them and she honestly believed she was too short to even make them look good. But Rebekah would have none of that. Currently April was visiting Rebekah on New Orleans, she knew it was risky, mainly, because of the thousand of vampires and werewolves as well countless other supernatural creatures around, but April was in the need of some advice.

And yes, she only trusted an Original Vampire with many issues. Plus, it didn't hurt that New Orleans was a beautiful place. April stood in the front of the compound, a bag in hand. She didn't plan to stay long. What she did not expected was Rebekah being gone from town.

And now she was standing on a courtyard with countless vampires around. How _delightful_. For them anyway.

"I-I'm looking for Rebekah Mikaelson." Some of the people in the place remained silent, as if the name itself brought fear and respect. She guesses that is for all the Mikaelson family members.

"My sister is not in town at the moment, love." Her head looked up at the balcony, a dirty-blond haired man there, piercing green eyes and a thick accent that didn't fooled her. One of Rebekah's brothers. His eyes scanned her, curiously staring at her body as if she was a strange creature.

"She-She had promised to help me with the clothes. Miss Mystic Falls has the re-opening of the Church." The same church her father died. April saw another man approaching, however, this one looked like one looks at a politic, straighten tall, clean-shaved looks and a perfect suit. His eyes were dark and April figured that both of them had enchanted many women on the past.

"You must be Mrs. Young. Apologies for my sister's absence. She has gone on a trip." April could notice an edge of sadness on his tone of voice, while on the other, there was just too many emotions to even tell. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson. I'm sure, while not my sister, we can assist you on some new clothes."

"Because you are a great expert on women's clothes, aren't you, Elijah?" The other one spoke, Klaus, and April couldn't help but to chuckle. It was odd to hear such joke from someone she should fear.

Which she did. There was something animalistic in the way he moved and spoke, as if he owned the world, she never dared to ask Rebekah about the past, she always seemed so emotional about it that it frightens her to even dare to mention it. So she settles for the company, which is nice at least.

The compound is huge, that's for sure. Her bag is dragging on her side, making her elbow hurt but she is too into this place to even care. And the room she is in right now it's just amazing. A view to the street, walls red and art from who knows what century. April is speechless.

And then they open the closet. She isn't even sure why they are helping her, well; Elijah is more willingly is nice to a friend of their sister than Klaus, who, in her humble opinion, seems like a kicked puppy. Who could rip her apart? Yes.

"Are you sure this is okay? I know you are busy-" Rebekah only told her some of the business here in the city. April's hand reached over to touch the soft material of the dresses, a smile on her lips. And she could feel the stares of both brothers.

"It seems rather useless to have them here, Rebekah is no longer with us, puppet." Now that was a nickname she had heard before. From the strange Italian man, Enzo. A blush appeared on her cheeks, making Klaus frown in curiosity.

"You are free to pick those you prefer. I would recommend the black one as well the purple one. You are Miss Mystic Falls after all and that is the color of the royalty." Elijah said in a compliment, showing her the dress itself. And April was speechless. Again.

"If you excuse me. I have some unfinished business with a witch." Klaus said sending a small glance to his brother before leaving the room. Elijah's eyes reminded on the door for a moment, a heavy sigh from his lips.

"-He is not well, is he?" April said, suddenly afraid she had stepped into unknown territory. "I just, for what Rebekah told me and what I see; he seems very much tormented about life itself." She only received a small yet visible smile from Elijah before he nodded, extending a hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, and hopefully, the next time you are in town; it would be in less quick and dramatic situations." He spoke excusing himself leaving April alone to pack a few of the dresses.

That night April arrived to her house, just to find a small box of shoes on the doorstep from the Mikaelson brothers and a rose on the porch. No signature or letter. Just a red rose that April couldn't help but to drag close to herself.


	3. You Will Meet A Tall Dark Stranger

A/N: A new chapter, this was was quicker than others even though I'm not sure if people read this story or any with April Young. I try to keep her a real character, three dimensional, so if you read the story, just leave a comment saying your thoughts. It would make my day.

**Chapter Three: You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger**

Something curious about the vampire situation in Mystic Falls is that everyone in town seems to know and yet act like they are just animal attacks. April doesn't get it, and somehow, she just wishes the people in the town were truthful about everything, her father wasn't one and he ended up dead leaving her orphan and hanging in a town that most people saw her as defenseless and useless.

After being attacked and almost died at the hands of the girl she thought was her friend, April isn't sure on who to trust. But she definitely doesn't like the feeling of being useless and not being able to protect herself.

Not that she can do something now, with thousands of people in the recently opened Church and with the Council around, with her on Miss Mystic duties that right now make her want to kill herself. She doesn't recognize many, but she is serving the drinks and smiling, keeping the guest happy. On the inside, April is dying to get out of the place. It doesn't help it's her father's anniversary death' date and she just wants to leave the place.

Not that she could leave to New Orleans again. Rebekah was clearly not there and she had no other friends. She could stay with Jeremy or Matt but it was pointless as well, she had been avoiding them since everything with Silas went down.

"You don't look so happy to be here, puppet." The mysterious accent is matching a face she hasn't seen in a while. Not that she knew him. But she did knew the name; Enzo. Tall, dark, handsome.

_A vampire._

April almost jumped. _Almost._ She played it cool though, because for a moment there she didn't really thought that vampires could get into Church-she blames the movies- but then she remembers last year and so, she eases the beating of her heart. But from the look on Enzo's face, he already felt it.

"I would give you a drink but I'm sure that what you like you can't have in Church." April mentioned with a loud lump coming from her throat before eying the amused vampire, who went to pour himself a drink by himself. She doesn't even realize she is tense until she feels his eyes on her again.

"Aren't you a spunky one? And here I thought you were all jumpy skin and bones." April manages to look around at the oblivious town folks, she wonders if they know that he is a vampire and so she tries to get away from him. Not happening as she can hear steps following her.

"Do vampires think that sulking and mysterious with a dash of stalker are a quality a girl likes this days?" April whispers the word vampire, afraid to even say it on her father's church, but she does hear a chuckle. "Because it's not."

"I just want to chat, puppet. And I see you are using the shoes I gave you." That made her stop on her heels, turning slightly around as she cached another smug smile on his lips. So that was him. She should've known. "I find that I have excellent taste in women's shoes."

"That's concerning." There is a little clear of her throat as she glances down at her shoes. It was true though. He did have a nice taste in shoes for a man. "Now, please, leave. I don't want to find any of my friends with their neck snapped."

"So come with me. You sure look like you want to get out of here, love." He leans down to face her and that's when she finally sees his green eyes for the first time clearly. April thinks she would die because he has very intense eyes. "Come on, puppet."

"Stop calling me that." She mumbles under her breath as she just starts walking outside of the Church and into the breeze of the night. Instantly she wraps her arms around her body, forgetting she left her small coat inside. "I don't even know you and I want no business with the vampire deal of this town."

"It seems to be that you already are." His hand slightly touches the bracelet Jeremy gave her with vervain and it brings memory of the night she pulled a dagger out of Rebekah's heart."I'm a friend of Damon's." Oh great. She didn't know Damon much. She just knows he seems dangerous.

"I like Stefan better." It might be related to the fact Stefan saved her from dying that one time at the school. Or maybe because he was just nice. Enzo laughs because he figures all girls prefer Stefan. He thinks it has something to do with his infatuation with being a bloody hero. "What's your deal with me?"

"You just intrigue me. I mean, you are obviously aware of the supernatural and make no attempt to get away from it. You stay in town and word says, you are friend with an Original." Enzo shrugs as if the information was nothing out of the blue, but for April, it was, she never guessed that her relationship with Rebekah was an open discussion. "It's funny how a little puppet like you survives. And I'm extremely bored."

"Well, get a life because I'm not a source of entertainment." April said with a small nod of her head and started walking inside once again. She turned around, as if to get the last word. "And please stop calling me p-" But he was already gone.

"Jackass." She mumbles before entering the church once again. On the side of the road, Enzo was laughing and went on the car to meet up with Damon, they had a revenge to do.


End file.
